Please Be Mine, Super-Best-Friend
by KissMe-HugMe-SayYouLoveMe
Summary: Style one-shot. Kyle has feelings for Stan, but tries to hide them away from him. They meet up at Stark's Pond, where sparks fly. I suck at summaries, sorry! :3 This is my first FanFic, so don't be hard on me, guys! Rated T for cuss words.


What a fucking boring day. Nothing to do... I ran my hand through my red hair, and lead back on the floor of my room. Then it stuck me. How about I go and... Call Stan? I mean, he might be free... Plus he's missed a shitton of things the group has done recently. Quickly, I jumped up off the rough floor and grabbed my iPhone. When I found my super-best-friend's number, I smashed my finger onto the screen to ring. Damn... just pick up! I don't know why I'm so excited... Maybe because Kenny and Cartman have been the shittiest friends ever? Yeah, definitely that. "Hey... what's the matter?" Stan asked, casually. I sighed and grinned. "Nothing, just you've been avoiding us for ages... How about we spend a day together? Without the group though. Just us two." I asked, worrying if I sounded too pushy. "Sure! I'll meet you up at Stark's Pond." He chirped. I felt somersaults inside my stomach. Ok, I confess. I kinda have the slightest feelings for Stan. Ok, Ok, I have loads of feelings for Stan... But I'm not gonna be all swishy about it though. It's something I like to push away. I know I shouldn't though.

#

Grabbing my cellphone and beloved green ushanka, I pulled my orange/green jacket on and sprinted out the house. Damn, new text. Looking at my phone, I saw a message from Ike. "Mom said that u have to be bck by 10 or ELSE. Luv u bro - Ike." It read. With a laugh and roll of eyes, I typed: "Ok, lil bro :D Tell mom I'm off to meet Stan. Luv u too bro – Kyle.", and pressed "Send". Bored of walking in silence, I popped earphones in and played some music. My Chem will do me for now... As I strolled on contently, I felt the soft snow fall. Good thing I wear my hat everywhere. After 5 minutes, I reached Stark's Pond. There he was... perfect as ever. "Hey dude, sup?" Stan questioned n a relaxed tone. "Nothin' much bro, the usual... You?" I answered, sitting next to the raven haired teen. "Round the same... you sounded very stressed on the phone, you know. S'matter?" The noirette questioned, concerned. "U-Uh... nothing's the matter... Why ask that?" I suggested, laughing uneasily. "Ky, I know when you're bothered about something. Tell me, dude." Stan urged. "Promise you'll stay here and not run away when I tell you this." I asked nervously, shaking a little. "I promise." The best bro reassured. "Well... you see... I kinda... have these silly little feelings for you... and I guess they'll never fit into our friendship. It will ruin it instead... Gosh... Why am I so stupid for telling you this? I know you'll never feel the same, so I guess I'll get my queer ass home..." I groaned, tears brimming my eyes. "What am I doing?" My brain cried out.

#

"Oh..." Stan said flatly. I was silently allowing tears fall down my cheeks. My eyes guided to Stan's for help. "Kyle... You have no idea...I'm not going to push you away... Ever...You have no idea..." He sighed. I felt a wince of hope "Do you... You know..." I quivered. "Yes. Of course I love you, damn it!..." The noirette chirped. Two arms were flung around me as I grinned the goofiest grin ever. Woah... Stan actually said it...He loves me! That's all I have ever wanted to hear, and now it's been said... After the long hug, We sat awkwardly. I shot a smile to Stan. "Kyle...are you thinking what I am?" Stan asked playfully. I nodded, with that smile plastered onto my face, still. Now millions of somersaults we turning in my stomach... and to triple that... Stan kissed me as I gave him full entrance to my mouth. Our tongues were battling for dominance as the kiss deepened. I entwined my tiny little fingers into his raven hair while Stan was slinking his around my waist. The kiss was so much more then I wanted it to be. It was magical, if you could say. Today was the day I lost my super-best-friend and made a super-best-boyfriend...


End file.
